They Are the Hunters, We Are the Foxes
by 13fanfics
Summary: Imagine being in love with someone, and fearing for your life because of it. Hijack... old time ish... sort of an I Know Places songfic... yeah I suck at summaries.


Okay so it's been a while since I uploaded something. So today I was lying on the couch while my sister was playing piano, and she played this one song that was so beautiful and I just thought of a sort of black and white hijack story thing... So this is also sort of turned into an I Know Places songfic... so then I wrote this instead of studying for my exams. fml #imreadytofail... anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Hiccup and Jack lived in a world where you could be in love, but it had to be right. According to the world, them being in love, was not at all right. They had gotten used to dealing with the rude glares and remarks from others. But soon, it got dangerous. So dangerous, they couldn't even go out in public together, so dangerous that they couldn't be seen going into one another's homes. There were gangs. They went around seeking out people who, in their own opinion, were wrong. They would beat and maybe even kill their victims. No one knew who was in these gangs, but they knew they existed. And it was dangerous.

Hiccup walked home one day. He hadn't seen Jack in at least two weeks. He never thought he would live in a world where if you were in love, you had to fear for your life. He was almost to his home when he felt a hand grab his jacket and pull him into the alleyway he was walking by. Before he could even look up to see who it was, a pair of lips was smashed against his. He quickly looked up and pulled away.  
"Jack!"

"I had to see you," Jack said, pulling him close.

"I know. But… we can't risk anything. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry about me," Jack said. "It's you." He paused. "God," Jack put his forehead against Hiccup's, "I wish it was easier."

"Yeah. I know. We don't have any secret place to meet."

Jack raised his eyebrows and smirked, "yes we do. You're forgetting something. Meet me tonight at midnight at the pond."

The pond. Hiccup had forgotten about the pond. Their special place. As far as he knew, no one liked to go there. They hadn't been there in over a year.

"Okay." Hiccup agreed, smiling. He walked out of the shadows, thinking about their times at the pond.

They had spent most of their summer there together, swimming in the pond and being themselves. Even though it was their hiding place, they didn't have to hide when they were there. One summer night, they were lying under the stars. That was the first time they said they loved each other. They fell asleep in the grass in each other's arms. Summer, a beautiful time. But all good times come to an end. In the fall, word about these gangs got out, they couldn't even meet there anymore. They were too nervous. Neither wanted the other to get hurt.

Jack waited for Hiccup by the pond. He had always thought the woods were strangely beautiful at night. The pond was in a clearing, you could look up and see the stars and the moon. It was always special to them. There was snow falling lightly, and the pond had frozen over.

Hiccup ran into the clearing and ran to Jack. Jack thought that something had happened, but when Hiccup got closer, he realized the expression on his face was not worried, it was delight. Hiccup ran to Jack and kissed him. Jack brought his hand to Hiccup's face.

"Your hands are always so cold." Hiccup said with a chuckle.

Jack looked into Hiccup's eyes. "Your eyes are always so green." Hiccup looked down, shyly.

Jack lifted Hiccup's chin and brought his lips to his once again.

Suddenly, they heard shouting. Men's voices getting closer.

"Hiccup. We need to go." But Hiccup was frozen in fear. He couldn't move. "We need to run." But Jack soon gave up, he knew it was no use. The voices got closer. It was too late. Jack kissed Hiccup one last time, like he knew they were already dead. The men came into the clearing. They pulled Jack and Hiccup apart.  
"I love you!" Jack said. The men grabbed onto Hiccup. He couldn't move. Tears fell from his eyes as the men pushed Jack into the pond. He fell through the ice into the freezing water.

"NO!" Hiccup shouted, "LET ME GO!"

He wanted to jump in there with Jack. He would rather die than live without him.

"Jack."

Then he was knocked out.

Jack woke up in the pond. Slowly, he floated to the top, and somehow went through the ice that had frozen over. He saw Hiccup lying in the snow covered grass.

"Hiccup!" Jack ran over and tried to shake Hiccup awake, but his hands went right through him.

"No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no." He looked into the lake. His body was there. He went back to Hiccup. "SOMEBODY HELP!" He screamed so loud, even though he knew no one could hear him. He started crying. He had no idea what to do. Eventually, he gave up. He let the wind sweep him away to who knows where.

Hiccup woke up the next morning. He wanted to die. Jack was gone. There was no point of living without Jack. He laid there, until he decided to give up. He threw himself into the pond, where he suffered the same fate as Jack.

They weren't bulletproof. There really was nowhere to hide. They got shot down.


End file.
